gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Boxville
Burglary Boxville Image It turns out that the Grand Theft Wiki have the exact same image and caption as we do in the exact same place on their Boxville page. Strange. I swear they copy a lot of our info. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:11, December 27, 2013 (UTC) PostOp Boxville While going into Franklin's garage in GTA V with the Heist Update installed the bug which causes seemingly random cars to spawn and replace others I found a Boxville in a PostOp livery. Having never seen it spawn before or on the interent I was wondering if this has happened for other people too. Ryu12332 (talk) 00:36, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Ryu12332 : This adds evidence that the Heists Update vehicles are yet to appear in the single player. (talk/ /blog) 00:45, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Or alternatively, this is a blatant lie because the PostOP Boxville does not spawn in GTA V, let alone in traffic at all. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 14:51, May 8, 2018 (UTC) NOOSE Boxville Debunked So this is arguably one of the most debated "beta" vehicle in GTA IV, ever since it was spotted in the trailer, there's been a lot of information spread about the vehicle and it even wormed its way into the game files, however some things just don't make sense about the vehicle. So, for a start, there isn't actually anything within the files to suggest this was going to be a thing. Yes, there's red and blue singular markings within the Boxville's light textures, but this doesn't quite answer the question as to how the vehicle features white and red lights in the final version. Given the other emergency vehicles don't appear to have any form of blue lights, these lights don't suggest much at all. Perhaps a police variant was going to be featured at some point, but it certainly isn't the NOOSE variant we are supposedly seeing during the trailer given the colour of it's lights. Unfortunately because of the resolution of the game trailer, the only images we can get of the vehicle itself are relatively low quality, but there's one thing that does stand out distinctively against other emergency vehicles, and that is how the lights are incredibly offset from the vehicle's roof. This, of course, raises many questions, but one that sticks out to me is, "maybe it's just another vehicle behind the truck", and that is the most likely question everyone who disagrees with this supposed vehicle is thinking. I've tried finding the location but can't seem to locate it, but I have a strong feeling there's an Enforcer turning out from a side street onto the main road, just behind the Boxville. If you look very closely through the Boxville's side window, you can actually see a black surface, and while that might be nothing, if you look even closer, you can see what appears to be a curve between the lighter and darker side of this black surface, which if corresponding to the lights assuming they're attached to another vehicle instead of the Boxville, is perfectly inline with the curved front arches of the Enforcer. The ride height and overall roof height is also a perfect match, and the angle of the lights is perfect for the vehicle. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 14:50, May 8, 2018 (UTC)